


Owirá:'a

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute, Dress Up, Fluff, Gen, Tea Parties, Uncle Shay, daddy Connor, grandfather Haytham, oh sweet lord the fluff, playing dolls, poor Connor doesn't know how to be a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: “It is going to be alright,” Connor murmured softly to the fussing child. A story where our favorite Native American Assassin takes in an orphaned child and tries to raise her as his own.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/gifts).



> TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> According to my research, Owirá:'a means “baby” in the Mohawk language.  
> The first three paragraphs were done by the lovely, always talented @blindgeishateahouse on Tumblr.

A bear had killed them both, and it was Connor who happened by the scene just in time to have the small girl be saved from being its next victim. He knew that this was merely an accident—a bear will hunt and kill anything it feels threatened by and the poor child’s parents just happened to be that very thing within reach of its den. With several arrows to the back of the beast, the Assassin was able to bring it down and scoop up the child quickly to take her from harm.

 

She was orphaned. Her parents both killed by this animal…with her shivering in his arms from the cold, he concealed her better within his assassin coat he was wearing as a means to act as armor as well as blending in with the world about him. Connor took to his bow once more and placed it firmly upon his back with a heavy heart at the man and woman he didn’t know properly at all, lying there as they painted the pure snow crimson.

 

“I need to bury them,” he said softly to the child, but he knew her health would have to come first as well. “I will return to do so… for now, I need to get you to the manor.” Connor hated leaving them there, but again- the small girl shivering in his arms, sobbing and hiccupping hard- that was becoming his priority now.

 

Connor estimated the small girl huddled underneath his coat to be a little more than a year old as he sped through the trees, praying that Achilles wouldn’t kick up too much of a fuss over another stray. As the manor came into view, he sped up, wanting to get inside as quickly as possible and give the child a warm bath.

               

"Connor!” snapped Achilles as the burly half native man barreled inside, making a quick beline into the front sitting room. “There you are- what’s that?”

               

Connor ignored the man’s questions as he carefully set the child down into the sofa long enough to shed his coat and wrap it snug around the half asleep child.

               

"Please do not fall asleep yet, little one,” he begged her as Achilles watched with wide eyes.

 

“I’ll go and fetch Marriam and Dr. White!” offered Achilles, beginning to hobble towards the door.

 

“No, I will go,” Connor insisted, standing from where he had been kneeling in front of the child. “Stay here and keep her from sleeping.”


	2. chapter 2

Connor could tell that something was wrong as he hurried Dr. White and Marriam up to the manor. When he opened the front door for them, a deafening wail greeted them.

 

                “Achilles, what happened?” Connor asked the older man after entering the front parlor, where he found the girl on the ground, crying so hard that he was scared she would break.

               

                “She’s been kicking up a fuss ever since you left,” he grumbled as the native man swooped down on her and picked her up. To his amazement, she quickly settled down, her sobs turning into hiccups as she nuzzled deeper into his chest with a sniffle and a coo.

               

                “Let me see her,” ordered Dr. White, setting his bag down and holding his arms out for the child. The second that Connor handed her over, the screaming began once again, making Connor realize something.

               

                “She has become attached to me,” he said out loud, rubbing her head as the doctor quickly looked her over.

               

                “She has a few scratches and bruises, nothing to worry about,” the man diagnosed as the girl nuzzled herself deeper into the half Native man’s hold on her.

               

                “Daddy.”

               

                Everyone froze at the word that slipped out of the sleepy baby’s mouth. Marriam’s eyes welled up with tears as she stroked the little girl’s hair.

               

                “She’ll be hungry when she wakes up,” she spoke up. “Warm some goat’s milk for her to drink and mash berries into a paste- I think she’s teething a bit still.”

               

                Connor smiled down at the half asleep child, her sleepy green eyes drooping shut.

               

                “Connor, I still have my son’s bed if you would like to put her down for a nap,” Achilles offered, leaning on his cane with a small smile.

               

                Connor smiled graciously at his mentor as he and Marriam followed him up the stairs and into an unused, dusty room.

               

                “Sorry about all the dust,” the old man apologized as he pointed over to a corner, where a small bed was partly hidden. Marriam single handily half dragged, half carried the small bed into Connor’s room, wrinkling her nose at the moth eaten bed sheets.

               

                “I will go and ask the others if they have any extra sheets that they can load you until Patience can get to work in her shop again,” she announced, quietly shrieking as a spider crept out from underneath the sheets. “Right now.” She hurried out the door, muttering about spiders being everywhere.

               

                Connor frowned at the state that the bedding was in.

               

                “She is not sleeping in that,” he announced softly, bouncing the baby up and down in his arms a few times, smiling as she cooed in her sleep.


End file.
